In a conventional communication system, an initiator apparatus sometimes accesses storage connected to a target apparatus via a wireless zone. Additionally, some communication systems of this kind employ a configuration in which, after the initiator apparatus transmits the first access request, a plurality of access requests are issued successively before the access response to that request is received. This configuration enables the avoidance of a lowering of performance caused by wireless communication latency.
The timeout detection processing in the case in which a plurality of access requests are successively issued is usually performed using a plurality of timers that respectively manage individual access requests issued during a normal operation. Given this, to avoid the troublesome management of the plurality of timers in this manner, related art is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 whereby one timer implements timeout detection processing regarding a plurality of access requests. In the related art disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, the timeout time used as a criterion in detecting timeout is calculated in accordance with the number of access requests that are being simultaneously executed.